Eyes Don't Lie
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: Okay, there is a semi-announcement in the beginning of this fic. This is just a little duet I wrote to apologize for my last, sad depressing fic. But I promise, this won't be tragic. Well, I hope you enjoy!
1. Eyes Don't Lie 1

  
AN: Well, people. This is my mimato fic I've been thinking of. This is to make up for the sad fic I wrote about Tai/Sora and Matt/Mimi which might have ruined a lot of people's day. Sorry about that! Anyway... Enjoy and tell me what you think. Please review because I've been thinking of retiring from fanfictions for a while. But maybe I won't, I'm not so sure yet. But if I do, this fic would be my last ficcie aside from the last part to this story! :(!   
  
  
  
Eyes Don't Lie Part 1  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
I snuggled closer to Matt as the cold air filled the cave. I loved the feeling of his soft breath on my hair and the warmth his body radiates when I'm in his arms. I slowly shifted my head and looked up at him. He was sleeping ever so peacefully. It's like nothing happened at all. Looking at him, I could hardly believe how crazy the past two days have been. I slowly closed my eyes and all the memories of the past two days flooded back, like a movie playing slowly in my head.  
  
Huge flashback *@----}----{----@*  
We've been walking for hours and my feet were screaming! FINALLY we reached the lake that Izzy was talking about so Tai agreed to let us rest. I ran over to the lake and laid down on the grassy hill right next to it. Palmon followed behind me and laid down next to me. I pulled my large, pink cowboy hat over my face so I wouldn't be staring at the sun. I heard splashes and laughs but had no intention to join with the fun. A little rest is exactly what I need.  
  
Suddenly, my hat was lifted from my face and I opened my eyes almost immediately. I remembered that the sun was right above me, so I covered my eyes with my hands the second I felt sun rays shooting into them. When I sat up, I found myself staring at Kari and T.K. "Come on, Mimi. It's fun in the water!" Kari chimed in.  
  
"Especially on a hot day like this!" T.K. said as water dripped from all over him. They were always so cute, always together, friends to the end. I smiled at them and lifted my hands to fix T.K.'s crooked hat.  
  
"That's ok. Thanks for the invitation anyway. But today is my relaxing day." I said as I leaned back down on the soft grass.   
  
"Come on, Mimi!" Everyone screamed. I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep if I don't at least soak my feet. So I got up and walked closer to the lake as everyone cheered.   
  
I sat down closer by the clear, glistening lake as everyone moaned and groaned. "Okay! Okay! I'm just taking off my boots!" I said irritated.  
  
My mind raced to find a way to wet my feet, which was aching badly, and not get completely soaked. My eyes skimmed through the lake as I took my boots off as slow as possible. Then, my eyes saw a silver gleam. The gleam was blinding and I was forced to squint my eyes. In the background, I could hear everyone telling me to hurry, but my ears focused closely to the soft, melancholy melody, which came from the gleam's direction. Then I found my resolution.  
  
The first step into the cool water was heavenly. As the water wrapped around my warm feet, the pain began to leave. As I went deeper, I lifted my skirt a little to make sure I don't get it wet. Tai rolled his eyes at the gesture and I just smiled. It's been a while since we've been in the digiworld. Let's just say that the relationship between Tai and me is based on us making fun of each other. We found each other's annoyance calming yet entertaining at the same time. But somehow that seemed to have helped bring the two of us closer together. Now, we're really good friends.  
  
In fact, I've become good friends with practically all of them during this period of time. Sora's a really good friend whom I can confide in. The best part is she'll listen and know what's going on. She's the only girl my age in the group. Tai and I are really close despite of all our little arguments. Most of the time we get on each other's last nerves. But hey, someone's got to get on your nerves.   
  
Joe is someone I can always depend on, which is no surprise since he's got the crest of reliability. But the main thing is, he never go against me. Whenever I say something, he either just listens or agree, but he never comment negatively in anything I say. Izzy is the kind of guy whom I'd like to be with in the digiworld since he almost always know what's going on with the danger and adventures. Of course he may not know much about girl talk, but he's someone whom you can feel secure near.   
  
Kari and T.K. are almost like a little brother and a little sister to me and I feel like it's my duty to protect them. I really enjoy the respect they pay me and I probably enjoy the feeling of having siblings since I'm an only child. I'd have to say that my parents spoiled me a lot ever since I was a little girl and I really acted like a spoiled brat when we all first arrived at the digiworld. But somehow through all this, I've changed into a completely different person. Looking back now, I'm kind of surprised and scared at how I've been acting.  
  
Of course then there's Matt. He's never liked me much; at least I don't think he does. It's kind of obvious though, since he always ignore me. I think it's because of the spoiled brat thing. I have to admit that that's not the best first impression. But I've changed and everyone knows that. But why can't he? I'd really like to become his friend or something. But he's always so cold and distant. No one, other than his brother T.K., ever seems to be able to communicate with him. I do, however, find his music soothing. His melodies seem longing yet weary. It's a really new feeling to me.  
  
Quickly before anything makes me drop my skirt, I skipped over to the giant rock, which Matt's been sitting on by himself, playing his shiny, silver harmonica as always. I slowly crawled on and sat down and heard many dissatisfying groans from the rest of the lake. I blocked them and kept listening to Matt making music. He stopped abruptly as if he'd just realized my presence. He held down his harmonica but didn't say a word.  
  
"Why don't you continue?" I asked eagerly, silently hoping that this will be a pleasant conversation instead of an abrupt argument.  
  
"Uh..." He said silently. I felt hesitation in his voice and didn't want to push him.  
  
"I understand if you have your personal reasons. It's ok. It's just a shame that you don't like people listening to your music much." I explained, still hoping he'd change his mind.  
  
"It's no personal reason, it's just that I'm not used to playing with many people focused on me. I know it may sound a little foolish but..." He replied slowly as he turned towards him. The sun shone brightly upon us and shown a glint in Matt's blue eyes that I've never seen before.   
  
"No, I understand. Sometimes I'm like that also as hard as it seems to believe. I-" I was interrupted by another one of Tai's pathetic attempts to be funny.  
  
"Awwww isn't that cute? Mimi and Matt. Hey! M&M! That's some sweet stuff right there!" He said with his usual, shining brown eyes.  
  
My lips slowly curled into a smile that was beginning to turn into laughter. I've learned to adapt to Tai's foolish behaviors and learned to laugh it off. Matt just seemed to have blushed and avoided our gazes a little.  
  
"Shut up, Kamiya." I said as I grabbed a small pebble by the rock and threw it lightly at Tai. He made an attempt to catch it but failed. So instead, the pebble hit his forehead and knocked him over into the freezing water. When he got up he was dripping wet and everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"Nice one, Mimi. It's about time someone teach this big mouth a lesson." Sora said loudly as his face began to turn red from laughter. Matt just smiled, his ocean blue eyes gleaming mysteriously.   
  
That was the first time I looked into Yamato Ishida's eyes. They were so mysterious and distracting. Something in it seemed to have shown that he's covering something. Every part of me shivered at the thought of discovering what he's hiding behind that mask of his. Every drop of blood tingled with a mysterious pleasure as I thought of exploring who the real Yamato Ishida is... What I found was something I'd never expect.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Just a few hours later...  
  
I kept my eyes on the ground as we walked slowly along the path. Today's been the most boring day I've had in the digiworld! My feet are getting sore and the bright sun wasn't exactly helping. I trailed slowly behind Sora, Tai and Izzy, who were trying to find out where this path leads. So in other words, we had no idea where we're going... again.  
  
"Can we please stop for a break, Tai? All the digimon shouldn't waste their strength by walking this much, especially when we never know if an evil digimon would just pop up like they always do." I said. I didn't exactly want to complain. No, no more complaining for Mimi. I'm a new person now, and whining is not in my dictionary anymore.  
  
They all stopped and stared at me. They seemed a little stunned for a second and then stopped. Izzy thought for a quick second. "I'll have to agree with Mimi. We've never really thought ahead. Maybe we should take a quick rest."  
  
"See? Even the genius agrees with me! You can't argue THAT, Tai. So what do you say?" I asked. I really wasn't waiting for an answer, but I was demanding it.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Great, then it's settled. We'll rest here for about fifteen minutes!" I exclaimed, excitedly at my victory with Tai.  
  
"You know, I may as well make you the leader. Everyone seems to agree with you and it's not like you really listen to me." Tai mumbled.  
  
I giggled a little and then put my hands on my waist. "Oh, so NOW you notice. You're slow, Kamiya." Everyone cracked up.  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny." He mocked. That made me laugh even harder. "Forget all of you, you're cruel. I'm going to go look for some food. I'm starving!"   
  
"Yea, and that's a surprise!" I snapped. He glared at me for a second but then walked off. I just sat there with an innocent smile.  
  
"You're learning to enjoy that, aren't you?" Sora asked as she calmed a little from her laughing.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss out on this fun for the world!" I said. I felt my face flushed and burning with excitement. Right then, I saw Matt walk off into the forest. "I'm going to um... walk around the forest to see if I can find anything." I quickly headed towards Matt's direction.'  
  
"Maybe she SHOULD be the leader." Joe said. "Unbelievably energetic obviously." I smiled at the compliment but kept running to catch up.  
  
I found Matt sitting alone on a tree branch, playing his harmonica again. I slowly and quietly approached him but just leaned against the great tree trunk. He seems to be so caught up in the music that he wouldn't notice me just standing there. Maybe he wouldn't notice even if I climb the tree. But I didn't want to risk the chance of him stop playing. I became lost in his smooth, soft melody.   
  
I didn't even notice when the music finally stop. But then I heard my name called by a masculine voice. I looked up and found myself staring into those same blue eyes again, staring down at me. He began to climb down the tree and I climbed onto the first two branches. Now, we're both halfway up the tree as we shared a branch. I looked down at my feet and the floor as I swung my feet in midair.   
  
"Were you following me?" He finally asked, breaking the silence as he turned his gaze from the floor to me. With gentle and delicate hands, he tucked a piece of my bangs behind my ear. I was sure that my cheeks were blushing at least a pale pink. I looked up and looked into those eyes again. We both seemed pretty shocked.  
  
"I just followed the music. So technically I didn't follow you." I said, smiling and breaking our eye contact. It seemed to hold some special power, which held us together.  
  
"Oh gosh. You're beginning to sound like Izzy." He commented with a gentle chuckle.  
  
I pretended to gasp as I clasped my hand around my face. "Oh my gosh! The horror! The agony!" We both cracked up in laughter as we swung on the branch together. I stared at him in wonder...  
  
"What? Is there something on my face? I mean, other than my eyes, nose, mouth, and ears." He asked as he felt around his face.  
  
"That was the first time I've ever heard you laugh." I almost whispered.   
  
"Wow, you get amazed and happy when I laugh. You must be a really easy satisfied girl."  
  
"I am now, but I wasn't. I know I used to be a spoiled brat, Matt. But I changed. I really did. I can feel it. But-" I stopped at my tracks and froze. I couldn't believe what I almost just said.  
  
"But what?" he asked, waiting for an answer. I couldn't just leave him hanging, but I didn't want to lie to him either. Especially not when he stared at me with those eyes. Those eyes which seems to see right through me. Those eyes which seems to reach out and hold me.   
  
"But you don't, Matt. You don't know that I've changed from a spoiled brat to a different, new, improved person. My first impression completely set your point of view! You still hate me like you have ever since we met!" I blabbed out by accident. But what was said was said. Now all I could do is wait for a reaction.  
  
Matt's eyes widened as his gaze sharpened and he stared at me. "You think that I hate you?!" He said emotionally. I thought I heard pain in his voice. "You- I can never hate you, Mimi. Not if my life depended on it." He murmured afterwards.  
  
I stared at him closely as I tried to figure out how he meant. I felt a new stream of emotions rush through my veins. The feeling burned with pleasure as it made me shiver. I wonder if he felt it also.  
  
"Well, we better get back because Tai's probably gonna leave soon. And if we aren't there, he's probably go psycho since he's the so called leader." Matt said as he quickly and hastily changed the subject. Too hastily and too quickly...  
  
We slipped off the tree and brushed the dirt off our clothes. "Don't worry, I just claimed myself leader before I left. Tai just ran off to look for his fruits since he's starving as usual." We both laughed a little and finally he turned his head to stare at me. The feeling as he placed his eyes on me was unbelievable and indescribable.   
  
He looked down at my face closely as if he was looking for something really hidden. I stopped and stared back at him. Finally, he broke the silence. "You're not like most normal girls, are you?" He asked softly. I giggled a little and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.  
  
I had to think about it first. What are most girls like? There are all types of girls though. I searched and searched and finally found the perfect answer. "It depends by what you mean by normal. Go ahead and try to define normal."   
  
He thought for a second and finally he gave up. "Okay, let me rephrase that. You're not like MOST girls, are you?" He asked with a soft chuckle, his sea blue eyes glimmering.  
  
"No, I guess I'm not." My dull brown eyes stared into his gem eyes as they glimmered and shined.  
  
"I'm glad you're not like most girls." He said as he smiled even brighter down at me. I was so caught up in his gaze...  
  
Suddenly, I felt myself trip over something. Right before I could fall, I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders. When I looked up from the ground, I saw those great blue eyes. I was completely lost in his gaze as I stared at him. I've just noticed how close our faces were. I could feel his breath on my soft cheeks. "As I said, I'm glad you're not like most girls." He said in a whisper as he slowly bent his head down. His face became so close to mine as our lips were only millimeters away... We closed our eyes as we let our hearts lead us...  
  
"MIMI! MATT! We've got to get going!" We heard someone yell. Immediately, our eyes shot open and we broke apart. I could tell by the voice that it was Tai. He always has to come and ruin everything!  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have..." Matt didn't finish his sentence and jet through the forest towards the rest of the group.  
  
"Matt! Wait!" I called out after him. Something inside me doesn't feel right. He never even turned to look back at me. As soon as he disappeared from my sight, I felt like I miss him already. Like part of me is missing. Stop it, Mimi! This is really getting to your head!  
  
For the next few hours, I haven't talked to him at all. He's purposely avoiding me, like nothing happened. But it did! He's just turned my life upside down and now he's just leaving me hanging! We kept silent through our whole journey. Finally, on the next rest, I ran away from the group, claiming that I had to collect fruits. I blocked out Tai's comments as I ran into the forest. I could hear them call after me for a while but then the calls faded and I found myself alone and helpless in the forest.  
  
I collapsed on the ground and began crying. I really didn't want to, but I just couldn't help it. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed incontrollably. All of them probably thinks that I've lost it now. I'm so stupid. I mean, there's not much to cry about, maybe he didn't want to kiss me but he was doing something, but...  
  
I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. Surprised at the sudden present of someone else, I looked up. I found myself staring at Matt. He was down on one knee so he could be eye level with me. I wonder how long I've been sitting there.  
  
Something was different about Matt, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then, he opened his mouth and said smoothly, "What's wrong, Mimi?"  
  
I stared at him with my mouth hung open. I was completely lost in his gaze, they're so caring and kind. Yet there's something very icy and cold within it. It just doesn't feel right. "Uh..." Before I could say another word, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. There was roughness mixed into it's sweetness, but it was enough to make me melt and weak at the knees.   
  
I opened my eyes and he opened his. Our lips still connected as we looked into each other's eyes. Something was different, something was definitely wrong. As soon as I saw his eyes, the sweetness seemed to have sank away. I felt nothing.  
  
"Mimi!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I pulled myself away and whirled myself around.  
  
  
  
An: Sorry for such an abrupt ending to the first part!   
  



	2. Eyes Don't Lie 2

Eyes Don't Lie Part 2  
  
My eyes widened as I saw who it was. Matt?! But if Matt's right here, then who's that I was just kissing. The two "Matt's" stared at each other in awe as their eyes widened and their mouth hung open. Slowly, I rose from the ground and stood in the exact middle of them. "W-What's..." I said slowly. Words could barely come out of my mouth. I shifted my gaze from one Matt to another.  
  
"Mimi, who IS this guy?" The Matt who just kissed me asked.  
  
"That's funny because that's exactly what I was about to say. And what are you doing kissing Mimi?" The other Matt yelled furiously.  
  
"Gee, I think it's called because we're in love!" They yelled at each other furiously until I covered my ears, squeezed my eyes shut, and screamed a blood curdling scream.  
  
"STOP IT!" I screamed as I broke down in tears again. I heard rapid footsteps and looked up. The footsteps stopped dead and the rest of the digidestined and digimon were standing there, staring at the two Matt's.  
  
"Should I even ask?" Tai said quietly as he recovered from awe.  
  
"I don't know!" I yelled as I clutched my head with my hands. A headache was killing. Palmon quickly rushed over to me and patted my back. Gabumon just stood there and watched the two Matt's. But they were completely identical, it was impossible to tell which one's which.  
  
"Which one is my real brother?!" T.K. cried out. He began to cry also as Kari patted him on the back trying to comfort him. One of the Matts' looked really hurt and began to extend a hand to T.K., but then shrank back.  
  
"T.K., it's ok, come over here." one of the Matts' said. He took a few steps towards T.K. and extended his hand. But T.K. shrank back, not knowing who to trust. Then, the Matt whom I kissed approached T.K. as he kept shrinking back. Tai walked in front of both him and Kari. Matt looked up and stared Tai straight into the eye. "What are you doing, Tai? You're preventing me from seeing my own brother?"   
  
Then something in my mind clicked. Then, wiping hot tears from my face and eyes, I pushed the Matt in front of Tai. "Stop it! You're NOT his brother and I know it! Now whatever you are, back off!" I yelled as I glared at him straight in the eye. At first he looked frightened and surprised, but then that was quickly covered up.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mimi? Come on, you know that I'm the REAL Matt. Don't listen to that fraud." He said in an innocent tone. But I could see through that in less than a milli-second.  
  
"No you're not! Number one, I can tell by the look in your eyes. And number two, the real Matt loves T.K., he'd never do anything to scare him or hurt him. But even if T.K. shrink back, you still kept going. On the other hand, the REAL Matt stopped. He could tell that T.K. was scared!" I screamed. Very soon, everyone was staring at me, including Matt.   
  
The real Matt began to walk over to them and T.K. ran over to him and hugged him. After patting his head and smiling at him a little, his gaze turned to me and our gazes locked. I've found what I couldn't find in the imposter's eyes.  
  
"It's impossible! You couldn't have known! You must be a witch!" In an instant, the once Matt turned into a camilion look-alike digimon. We all crowded together as we watched the digimon turned into a shade of dark red with anger. His breath was heavy and his eyes seemed possessed despite of how red they were.  
  
I heard Palmon gasped and turned to him. "It's Shiftmon!"   
  
"Who?" Kari asked again.  
  
"That's right, little flower. I'm the great Shiftmon, the shape-shifting digimon. Now that you've anger me, none of you shall live to tell the shame!" He said as he opened his mouth wide. Swarmed of bees threw from it.  
  
"COME ON, YOU GUYS! DIGIVOLVE!" Matt screamed. Gabumon looked up at him and nodded.   
  
"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"   
  
"You do the same, Agumon!" Tai yelled.   
  
"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"   
  
"Don't worry, Mimi. I'll protect you." I heard Palmon say. By now, I was stunned with fear. I could barely feel any part of my body. "Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!"   
  
I opened my eyes and found everyone running. I was just about to run when I heard loud crying. I turned my head and found Matt and T.K. T.K. was crying his heart out as Matt tried to lift the heavy log which pinned T.K. down. I looked at the group running then back at Matt and T.K. I had to make a decision in whether to help them and get stung by a million bees or just run with the group.  
  
I closed my eyes and quickly ran towards the two of them. I put my two hands on the bottom of the log and raised it with all my strength at the same time as Matt. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What are you doing here, MImi?! Run! I can handle everything here!" He screamed.  
  
I tried lifting it up again. "No, I can't leave you two alone here!" The log finally lifted about one foot off the group but enough for T.K. to slide his foot out. But he just sat there. "What are you waiting for, T.K.? Hurry!" I yelled louder. I could help the digimon battling close by and knew that they could not hold on much longer.   
  
"I can't!" He cried. "My leg won't move and everytime I try, it hurts so much!"   
  
"Then try crawling out with your hands! Come on, T.K.! Hurry!" Matt grunted. Quickly, T.K. tried to crawl out with his hands pressed onto the ground and his back slided out. It took him a period of time but he finally managed to get it out. By now, the bees swarm all around us and I could feel a couple of them sting me on my arm. I winced everytime they injected their needles into my body.   
  
Seeing this, Matt immediately lifted T.K. on his shoulders, grabbed my wrist and ran. I could feel his pulse beating the same time as mine. Very soon, we reached a cave where we found the others. It seemed like the bees didn't like the dark so they didn't follow us in there.  
  
"Are you guys all right? We're so worried!" Sora exclaimed as she immediately walked over to us.   
  
"Now that the bees are gone, I should go back out there to find the digimon and some food for storing. Kari, you stay here with them. I can't have you get hurt. While I'm gone, Sora, you can give the orders. Izzy, figure out where we are right now on your computer and whether it's safe or not. Joe, come with me. Maybe you can identify some plants or something that can help those bee stings and if the digimon are hurt badly, they might have to be treated to right away." Tai blurted out a bunch of orders. Then he came up to us and whispered. "You guys just rest and leave the rest to us. You've suffered enough for today." I could barely hear anyone else as I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. I felt burning hot but I broke a cold sweat also. I've never felt so dizzy and unbalanced in my life...  
  
When I woke up, the fire was still burning but the sky turned dark. I felt something on my shoulder and turned to look. I found Matt's head resting peacefully on my shoulder and I leaned my head back on his. I smiled to myself as I felt him slowly stir. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I whispered.  
  
"No it's ok, I'd have had to get up sooner or later. Hey, where are the others?" For the first moment since I woke up, I realized that the cave was completely empty except the two of us. We got up and walked around to explore the cave. Then, about a few feet by the fire on a rock, we found a piece of paper. It was obviously typed and it was signed Izzy, Kari, T.K., and Sora.  
  
I read it outloud even though my vision was still a little blurry. "We have to go battle for now but we'll be back. Tai just called for reinforcements and we really have to leave. But don't go anywhere because the beestings gave you guys fevers and it's really dangerous for you two to go out alone like that. You two should just stay there but be on the look out for evil digimon. It would be better if you two moved closer into the cave so you won't be as easily spotted. Take care until we return."  
  
Matt's attention shot up. "I have to go get T.K.! It's not safe!" He said as he began to stand up.  
  
I grabbed his forearm before he could go anywhere. "You heard them, don't go anywhere. Don't worry, Matt. I know that they're going to defend T.K. and Kari witht heir lives. You can trust our friends. And plus, you don't even know where they are. How are you going to find them? Just listen to me, Matt. There's nothing else we can do but to listen to them and move in closer to the cave. The fire is already built there for us now let's go." Matt reluctantly followed me closer to the fire.   
  
He jammed his fist into the stone wall and his knuckles started bleeding. The sight disgust me and concerns me as well. I walked up to him and gently took his hand in mine. Personally, I think he looked at me like I'm a lunatic. I just smiled and ripped of a thin strip of my dress from the dress so now it reaches just a little up my knee. Both of us blushed as I wrapped the pink fabric around his bleeding knuckles. His blood instantly stained the cloth. "Don't do that to yourself. It won't solve anything." I said softly.  
  
Then, I saw tears streaming down his face. "But you don't understand! I'm T.K.'s big brother and I'm supposed to take care of me. Now he's off to battle somewhere and he might even die and all I can do is sit here around a fire!" He said with obvious pain in his voice.  
  
"I know I can never feel the pain you feel right now. But this really doesn't help the situation at all. In fact, it'll give me one more thing to worry about. I already have to worry about T.K., but now I have to worry about-" I looked up when I felt his breath on my hair. Then I realized how close our faces were. I looked into his assuring eyes and found my hands cupping his face gently, bringing it closer to mine. Then slowly yet gently, I pressed my lips against his. The gentle kiss turned passionate as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We pulled each other closer together as the kiss became more passionate.   
  
Finally, we broke apart from air and we looked into each other's eyes. Even though they look the same, this Matt gave me a different feeling. It gave me this tingly feeling which I could barely describe, but I know that it's something wonderful.   
  
We sat down on the hard floor and he leaned on the cold wall. I wrapped myself in his arms and leaned my head against his chest. I could feel it's rise and fall everytime as he breathed and my breathe matched his. We felt the warmth radiating each other's body. Finally, we fell asleep in peace... in each other's arms...  
  
end of long flashback *@----}----{----@*  
  
My fever seemed to have died down but Matt's seemed to be worse. I pulled myself away from my throne in his arms and got up. I was still adjusting to my dress's new length as I tried to pull it down a little bit more(it's like the length of the skirt from season two. It's not too slutty). I sighed as I felt my stomach grumbling again. I was just about to walk outside to get some food when I heard Matt groan in pain. I quickly rushed to his side and placed the back of my hand on his forehead, it was burning hot. "Oh my gosh, Matt. A-are you okay? " I stuttered out. Tears began to form in my eyes as I realized that I couldn't do anything at all to help him.   
  
His grip tightened around my soft hands as tears rushed down my face. He slowly opened his eyes and he began to caress my face and wipe the tears away. "D-don't c-cry, Mimi. I-I'll be alright..." he whispered gently in my ear. I shook my head fiercely as I tried to think of what to do. It seemed like I was the only string he was using to hang on to life. But this string is falling apart. I freed my hands from his and bega to run clumsily out the cave, tripping on a few pebbles here and there.  
  
I kept running until I found the pond which we were at before everything happened. I must have ran for hours because my feet have never ached so bad. I found it hard to breath after all that running. But without further ado, I filled my gloves with cold water and ran quickly back to the cave, making sure not a drop falls.  
  
When I got back, Matt's face was burning red and he sweat terribly from the heat. By the time I got to him, my gloves were soaked with cold water. so placed them on his head to keep him cool. That was all I could think of to do. Tears streamed down my face as I realized that there was nothing I could do to make him better. I couldn't even save the one I loved so much. "I'm sorry, Matt. I failed you." I whispered softly as tears blurred my visinn.  
  
Then I heard a cry. Someone was calling my name. I turned immediately around and found everyone standing there. Immediately, I threw my arms around Sora and cried for help. They told me that Shiftmon was controlled by an evil digimon but now everything is okay. Thank God Joe got the medicine which we needed to cure Matt. He was up and walking in a couple of days. But I could still remember that night in the cave. It was the most frightening yet wonderful night.  
  
AN: I know that I rushed the ending a bit but bear with me please! ^_^  
  



End file.
